User talk:Schlulou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Claymore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Miria page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 22:26, November 17, 2009 Speculation I have read your message with Alvane,but we do sometimes put speculation but we will also put warning at it so people would know.As Claymore author :norihiro yagi does not give away info about claymore so we sometimes put speculation but not fully we change it ti facts,like conclusion or things like that.So we may want to put speculation but not far from what the canon shows.like the big giant thingy looks like clare but it does not tell that it is clare.The point is people have already knew that is clare.on the other hand if we make a speculation like who is that awakened being ohwww may be its elda that was mention at teresa time.!No,that is false speculation and that we do not accept.and your helps at this Wiki is really great i hope you contribute at this wiki.Continue on editing.and if you know any info about xXx Holic contact me as i am the admin of the wiki.Good editing and thank you for your Edits>,LaughingVampire1990 14:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we have a different understanding about the term speculation. Personally I don't have a problem, I even encourage it that, like in this case, the reader tries to read behind the curtain. But the fact that this is an encyclopedia still remains and thus you have to be cautious about how you present this info. An example, I just clicked the next article listed in the "Recent changes" page; Tabitha: In the abilities section it is stated she would be an "eye" with various explanations why this would be the case. But fact is, the only claymores who were entitled as the organizations eyes were Galatea and Renee. As long as the official sources like the data books or the Manga itself doesn't mention that Tabitha is an eye she isn't, period! Anyway the observation of the above mentioned watchful reader that Tabitha has outstanding Yoki sensing skills isn't wrong so it should be added. Now the tricky part is how. I would do it most likely as follows; add it to the ability part: "Tabitha showed on multiple occasions that she has Yoki sensing skills above average." and add two references to it to proof the statement. One shortly after when the ghost left the northern lands (rescuing Audrey) and as the second one their battle against Agatha when Tabitha nearly matched Galateas sensing skills. I guess that is what you meant with speculation... Well as said, above I stated my personal view on this. I just dislike misleading information and tend to stick as close as possible to the official sources, refraining myself of any sort of "speculation" in the hope to provide and receive accurate information. --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 22:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah,like me too,we can make speculation but stick to the canon.>LaughingVampire1990 04:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Schlulou, thank you for editing my post that was sorta my first one xD. well anyways thank you, and hope to talk to u sometime^^